Twisted Fate
by SlushPuppy24
Summary: Harry x Hermione WIP There is a really small amount of swearing.


Change (Chpt 1)

I didn't want to add Voldemort into this story as I read about him to much while reading other stories so this is voldy free! if it ends up being a bit jumbled I do apologize just please tell me and I'll try fix it!

This is a WIP, I'll try to upload as often as possible whenever I'm free to do so.

I apologize if it sucks... Totally my own fault!

Enjoy!

(Prologue)

Hermione sighs as she reads the letter, she pats krookshanks while thumbing through and checking off her list of school supplies. Her fifth year at Hogwarts and she's made a prefect, doesn't help that she's not sure who exactly is the other Gryffindor prefect but she knows that she'll find out soon enough.

She looks towards her bedroom window at the sound of screeching, she sighs then mutters under her breath and gets up. She opens the window and let's the snowy white owl inside, she smiles and gives the owl some fresh clean water and a treat.

Hermione: it's great to see you Hedwig *she gently strokes the birds feathers then picks up the abandoned letter and small package addressed with her name on it*

She opens it then grins.

Hermione: it's going to be the perfect year.

Hermione steps off the train with Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They all head towards the waiting carriages and the line that greets them, she listens to Neville and Luna talking about what type of herbology lessons that will be asked to do. Hermione only pays half a mind to the actual conversation while she tries to eavesdrop on another happening right behind her.

Ron: *moaning* I really think she likes taking the mickey out of me because of all my brother's, I now also have you to try and maneuver around and I'm tired of having to always prove myself to that woman.

Ginny: oh grow up Ron, it's not the end of the world. Mum always nitpicks at the twins to you know, it's not just you.

Their argument keeps going all throughout the carriage ride and up into the castle and into the great hall, Hermione grows irritated with them both and wishes for them to shut up. She sits down opposite Ron and Neville and sees Neville looking uncomfortable and probably wishing he never sat with them, she offers him a soft, apologetic smile and is glad when he gives one back.

Harry and Ginny sit next to her on her left side just as Professor McGonagall calls for quiet, the room stills as all eyes turn towards the new first years. Hermione remembers well what it felt like to sit upon that stool with the hat resting on her head, she watches closely as all the first years get put into their respected houses and Professor Dumbledore stands and prepares to make his announcements.

Hermione only listens slightly as it's the same speech as last year and every other year before that that she's got it down memorized, she sighs softly as she props her chin onto the palm of her hand and taps her fingers gently against her lips. She feels movement beside her then feels a wave of hot air tickle the side of her cheek and a voice she knows well.

Harry: *whispering, the sound of a hidden smile and soft laughter* mione~

She smiles and turns towards Harry, the green of his eyes up close always gives her a shiver and the way his lips move and curve gives her a warm feeling she's to afraid to admit to herself.

Hermione: *whispers back* Harry~

Harry grins and goes to say something when he's sharply pulled away and locks of red hair fill his place, Ginny looks her up and down slowly then none to subtly turns her nose up at her. Hermione just stares in shock for a full minute and doesn't even realize the speech is over and the plates full of food till Neville gently nudges her under the table, she mentally gives herself a shake and turns to her plate.

She finishes eating with the others everyone starts clearing out from the great hall but her and Ron starts gathering up the first years then herding them towards Gryffindor tower, they both barely speak to each other but they make an effort to speak to the first years as much as possible. Hermione gives the fat lady their password and ushers the children inside and berates Ron for pushing a few of them and making one fall into the room, he just stands there laughing while Hermione rushes to help them up.

Hermione: are you alright? Your name is Chelsea yes?

The child nods as she sniffles and wipes at her eyes, Hermione cleans the girls face while giving her some soothing words then sends her off to her room, she turns on Ron as soon as he steps inside.

Hermione: really? Is that absolutely necessary?!

Ron: what? Can't I have a little bit of fun?

Hermione: fun? You call picking on first years fun? You've stooped so low this year Ronald, no wonder your mother is always onto you.

She turns on her heels and walks up to her room as she ignores Ron's blabbering and half-assed replies, she says hello to lavender and parvati when she sees them in the room. They both smile and say hello in return then go back to their conversation about the latest witch band that has hit the top of the list this week, she pulls the curtains closed on her bed but leaves one side open in case the others wish to talk. Hermione sits on her bed and starts going through her class schedule and what she would need for their first day, she softly hums to herself and ignores the other girls as they enter the room.

They all start getting ready for bed once Professor McGonagall comes through telling them lights out in 15 minutes, Hermione brushes her hair slowly as she thinks about the letter this morning and the hidden package in her trunk. She sighs then puts her hair into a bun then puts her brush away, sliding into bed she closes the curtains fully and stares up at the covering on her bed.

Hermione tries to shut off her brain so she can sleep but to no avail, she hear one of the girls talking in their sleep and wishes she could fall asleep that fast. She rolls over onto her side and closes her eyes, her mind drifts back to dinner when Ginny practically snubbed her for no reason. A dark feeling comes over her as she thinks of Ginny, her thoughts twist sharply and she sits up with a start and clutches her chest in surprise. She instantly feels ashamed and guilty for thinking like that and ignores how her gut twists with the realization that she harbors bad feelings towards an innocent girl, a girl that doesn't deserve this darkness.

Hermione holds her head in her hands as she wills herself to forget what happened and just ignore how she feels, she whispers her mantra quietly to herself till she feels herself start to relax and the tension leave her shoulders, she gets out if bed and pads over to the water jug on the window ledge. She pours herself a small pitcher and drinks it slowly, flinches slightly but is grateful for the sharp but quickly forgotten icy pain in her head from the water. She finishes the drink and pads back to her bed, Hermione climbs back in and sighs heavily as she allows herself to sink into the softness of the mattress beneath her body and the feather pillow beneath her head, her eyes drift close as her mind drifts towards the hidden package in her trunk before going blank with sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning and headed to the girls bathrooms with the others in her room, she listened to them yawning and chatting away as she washed herself thoroughly. They all finished up rather quickly as Lavender was complaining about being hungry and feeling faint, Hermione put her toiletrie bag away then headed to ths great hall with the others. She sat down and started putting some pancakes on her plate when Harry and Ron entered, Harry sat across from her as did Ron who started to immediately stuff his face with the closes piece of food he could grab. Harry makes a face but doesn't comment as he starts putting random pieces on his plate, he looks up and sees Hermione watching them both but she looks away when their eyes meet. Hermione eats quickly then heads off to their first class of the day.

She doesn't focus much in her morning classes as it's just revision from last year and a catch up quiz which she knows she'll ace, she lugs her bag to the great hall with a chatting Harry and Ron on her left and Luna on her right. They enter the great hall and say their goodbyes to Luna then head to their respective tables, Hermione sits down and is immediately accosted by lavender about their most recent class schedules and when they can do study sessions. They chat away while eating and working out a study plan for their small group but are rudely interrupted by Ron.

Ron: what are you doing all that for? Not like you need it Hermione as -

Lavender: *snorts and cuts him off* she can do what she wishes Ronald, besides it's parvati and I that are asking her for help. You don't need to know the ins and outs of what we do or how we do anything *turns her nose up at him* so keep your snout out of our business.

Harry hides a smile behind his goblet and gives Hermione a secret wink, then tries to placate Ron while Hermione and Lavender continue their conversation. The Three girls back up just before lunch ends and start heading towards their next but Harry stops them.

Harry: *to lavender* May I speak to Hermione for a moment?

Lavender: *surprised, then nods and turns to Hermione* we'll meet you there.

Hermione nods and watches them walk away as they start discussing their next class. Hermione turns to Harry who has packed up and left Ron's side who surprisingly hasn't noticed.

Harry: *softly* can we walk together?

Hermione: *surprised and nods a little to eagerly*

They both start walking towards their next class together but slowly, they haven't spoken a word since he asked to walk with her so her mind starts to wonder about what to talk about when he starts speaking.

Harry: I'm sorry about how Ginny treated you at dinner last night, I did try to talk to her about it but she got really defensive and basically told me to just be quiet before she stormed off.

Hermione: *grimaces* sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble I wasn't trying to... im just so used to us having a conversation over dinner that her reaction was not expected.

Harry: it surprised me too, I'm sorry that i didnt tell you we started dating over the summer. Ron made me promise not to tell you, he's still pissed about you snogging krum last year.

Hermione: *snorts with annoyance* honestly! What a childish act, so what if I snagged krum? What's it to him? I'm not dating him, besides I have my eye on someone else and krum has told me that he's now engaged to someone but would still love to be friends.

Harry: *laughs*

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: *laughing* s-sorry! *gets playfully punched in the arm* Truly, I'm sorry mione. I would have preferred to tell you but when you have a very angry Ron and Ginny telling you not to *shrugs* I'd rather not poke the bear anymore then necessary.

Hermione: *sighs and gently bumps him with her side and smiles* it's ok, I forgive you.

Harry: *smiles back which brings a twinkle to his eyes*

Hermione blushes and looks down at her feet and they lapse back into a now more comfortable silence, she hears Harry started to softly hum which makes her feeling happy and she smiles more. They enter their classroom once they arrive and sit next to each other which makes Lavender and Parvati look at them curiously, Hermione blushes softly and ignores their gaze as she knows they'll talk and word will get around but deep down she doesn't care. Their class starts and Hermione starts paying attention and enjoys herself more then she thought she would, Harry secretly passes her notes when Professor Snape isn't looking and tries her hardest not to laugh and acts nonchalant when the Professor looks at them.

Their classes end a lot more quickly then she hoped for but is also glad they are done for the day as a growing headache starts to form, she sighs as she heads towards the great hall after dropping her bag off at the tower. Hermione groans as she stretches then she squeals suddenly when she's picked in the sides, she spins around ready to hex someone when she realizes it's just a laughing Neville, Dean, and Seamus. She let's out her breath shakily then glowers at the three of them.

Hermione: *pouting*

Neville: *smiles sheepishly* sorry Hermione, they made me do it.

Dean and Seamus splutter pathetically till Hermione laughs then they get all flustered and laugh with her, the four of them sit down and start loading their plates up with food. Harry, Ron and Ginny sit across from them and Hermione beast starts rearing its ugly head again as she watches Ginny basically sit herself in Harry's lap, she tries her best not to glower at her and instead lifts her chin and gives them a steady look.

Hermione: I'm sure Harry would prefer to be able to see what he's eating and not get a mouthful of hair with every bite.

Ginny glowers at her but doesn't move, hermiones patience starts to wear thin when harry sighs and moves her beside him.

Harry: I would like that actually, so please don't sit on my lap.

Ginny stares at him aghast then glares at him, she stands up sharply then storms off further down the table and sits with her friends. He sighs and mutters darkly under his breath before shaking it off and starts eating, Hermione watches him closely and knows she's being watched by Ginny but ignores her gaze. Neville starts asking Harry who replies back in kind which sparks up a conversation with Dean, Seamus and Ron as well, Hermione enjoys her meal and only joins in on the conversation when they ask her a question or have her join in. The Gryffindor table suddenly errupts with laughter at the farthest end where Hermione can just see the tops of two red head children and knows it's the Wealesy twins, she sighs heavily and tries her absolute best to ignore them even as every fibre of her being screams at her to investigate.

The noise does down once it starts getting closer to the end of the feast, house disperse and groups form either at the now less crowded tables or outside of the great hall. Hermione steps outside of the great hall just as Ginny practically slams her shoulder into her arm and storms passed her and leaving her rubbing her arm, her eyes smart as pain shoots up to her shoulder and down her arm. She doesn't try and run after her but steps off to the side as others pass and some stop to ask her if she's ok, she reassures them and plasters a smile on her face as she lets her hand drop. Harry, having seen what Ginny did goes to Hermiones side and looks at her with concern, he goes to speak hut hermione holds a hand up to cut him off which makes him sigh then look towards where Ginny had just left.

Hermione: *softly* go, it'll be worse if you don't.

Harry looks back at her apologetically then goes after ginny at a walk, she watches him leave then sighs heavily and her heart grows heavy.

She heads towards Gryffindor tower with a heavy heart and knows that it's going to be a really crap month.

The next couple of weeks pass in a blur for Hermione as she goes about getting into a familiar routine, she enjoys classes and even getting homework but is even more glad to have gained two close friends in Lavender and Parvati and a much more-even though secret-friendship with Harry. That night at dinner after a gruelling potions class, Hermione sits there looking over her homework when she practically jumps as Lavender and Parvati suddenly appear at her side.

Lavender: girl, we defs have to talk.

Parvati nods with agreement and Hermione looks at them curiously, she agrees and they start walking towards Gryffindor tower together. Lavender and Parvati start gossiping about what they are going to do first this weekend when they meet up with Cho and Marietta after Quidditch, Hermione doesn't bother to listen as she tries to think fast as she wonders what they want. Her heart starts to race once they enter their room and they turn to her, she avoids their gaze and starts getting ready to go for a bath.

Lavender: alright, spill. I want to know everything *her eyes light up like she's just about to get a present*

Parvati: *sighs and rolls her eyes* ignore her, she's just excited that we finally get to see something blossoming between you and Harry.

Hermione: *flushed* t-there's nothing going on, besides he's taken and-

Parvati: *snorts* oh please, its pretty clear to us that you both have feelings for each other, we suspected something since last year. Besides I overhead Ginny last night after dinner bad mouthing you a lot all because Harry started talking to you.

Hermione: what's that got to-

Lavender: it has a lot to do with you and him, can't you see? Ginny is jealous of you.

Hermione stares at them shocked, she runs the past couple of weeks in her head then immediately dismisses their claims even though her gut says otherwise.

Hermione: no she's not. Well she can't be. It's not possible... *looks down with a groan, she lets her mind start fantasizing about it all then immediately clamps those thoughts shut. She back at them* d-do you really think so?

Lavender: *laughs* of course we know so, we may not hang out with her but we do hear things and notice things.

Parvati: besides, we've got really juicy information.

Lavender: very juice, it'll be the talk of the school if it ever got out.

Hermiones mind starts to wonder off again as their voice get drowned in her thoughts, her palms start to get sweaty and irritated when the sound of her name snaps her back to attention.

Parvati: anyways, I'm surprised Harry actually hasn't caught about them hanging out a lot since their fight that night.

Lavender: yeah i agree, its not like harry-

Hermione: what's this about hardy not knowing about something?

Parvati: haven't you been paying attention? Ginny and Dean have been seen hanging out a lot alone since her and Harry's fight that night she bumped into you.

Hermiones bloos runs cold as her mind processes what they just said, her eyes widen and jaw drops as she's stunned into silence.

Lavender: oh... we thought you would've noticed to, but I guess not *she looks worriedly at parvati who does the same*

Parvati: *looks back at Hermione* Hermione sit down, you look like your about to faint or better yet *clasps her hands together and tries to put on a cheery tone* lets go to the baths together, i bet a good long bubble bath would help us all relax after the past couple of weeks.

Lavender: *watching Hermione, softly* sweety, pleasw come with us.

Hermione looks at them both as she fights the rage that's growing inside her, she takes a few deep breathes then nods and goes with them to the bathes. The Three of them set up a huge bubble bath together, Hermione feels somewhat glad that it's just the three of them as shes not sure how'd she'd react if someone else was here. They each get in slowly and sigh in unison then giggle at themselves, lavender is the first to make a joke about the three of them that it breaks the tension and gets them laughing and enjoying themselves. Hermione leans back against the edge of the bath and closes her eyes while Lavender and Parvati start talking about their upcoming dates, she feels her body start to relax fully as she takes in the warmth of the water and the lush lavender scent bubble bath.

Parvati starts yawning and mentions that they should all start to head back as it's getting late, the three of them start getting ready to leave when they hear voices getting closer. The Three of them look at each other then quickly decide to hide instead, parvati douces the light and the hide close to the door but out of sight behind some closed shutter. They first catch the voice of Ginny and then an answering voice that isn't familiar to them, the three glance at each other curiously and silently edge closer to the door but make sure to stay hidden. Ginny and the unknown voice enter the bathroom and the lights turns on, the three girls stay as quiet as they can't so they can still hear what is being said.

Ginny: this is getting beyond a joke! He knows I can't stand her but still goes and see her behind my back not knowing that my friends are watching his every move? Is he that pathetic? Or is he just extremely dense? Pass me that bottle hannah.

The Three girls stand there with their jaws dropped while the girl named Hannah replies in her soft voice, which practically gets drowned out by the now running water in the bath. Lavender grips Hermiones hand tightly and tugs her back into the shadows, she looks back at her as Lavender gives her a strong shake of her head and mouths that they need to stay hidden. Hermione fights the beast inside and the urge to through Lavenders hand off of hers when she feels Parvati tap her on the shoulder, they both look at her when Ginny starts speaking again.

Ginny: Besides *sound of splashing water* what does he see in her anyway? She's nothing but an over achiever, stuck up, bucked tooth, bushy haired weasel with nothing better to do then try and steal Harry from me, like hell I'm allowing that.

A pause happens in conversation, the three girls strain to hear what Hannah has to say-if anything-but are annoyed when Ginny starts laughing.

Ginny: your right, I don't really need to worry as I have Dean also. Poor thickle Harry doesn't realise that I've been seeing Dean to behind his back, he's a far better kisser and we never fight. Plus he knows what he's doing if you know what I mean, thise fingers... *laughs girlishly* oh well *her voice gets all hard and she threatens* nobody knows and I'll be keeping it that way, got it?

Hermione is suddenly tugged and feels herself being dragged from the bathroom quickly, surprisingly they make no sound as they leave. The Three girls run flat out to the bathroom as Hermiones thoughts race about in her head, she keeps up with Lavender and Parvati very easily as all three of them are silent. They practically burst into the common room which makes the few people that are in their look up and go silent, they slow down and walk as normally as they can up to their room while both Lavender and Parvati hold Hermiones hands tightly. Neither girl let's her go till they enter their room and lock their door, Hermione instantly throws her toiletrie bag against the wall and starts swearing colourfully. Both Lavender and Parvati look at each other in shock as they watch Hermione start pacing and practically almost screwing her head off.

Lavender: Hermione please-

Parvati: oh dear lord-

The two girls look at each other uneasily but stay put infront of the door, they stay like this till Hermione has finally calmed herself down enough to sit down. She pants heavily and rubs her throat as curses herself as she knows she's hurt herself, she feels Lavender and Parvati sit on either side of her then hug her tightly. A crack suddenly shows up inside her and she starts drying heavily as the words Ginny said resurfaces, both girls do the best they can to soothe her while also cursing out Ginny and plotting their own revenge. The Three of them stay huddled like this till Hermiones eyes can't stay open much longer, both Lavender and Parvati help get her into her bed and make sure she's settled before they themselves get into their own beds. Hermione falls asleep instantly but her dreams are plagued with Ginny's words of hate and the heart breaking turmoil she knows Harry will have to face soon.

The weekend arrives with the rising sun and a growing headache as Hermione wakes, she groans and clutches her forehead tightly and hisses in pain. She fumbles around in her trunk as she looks for her pain relief, she takes two with the water nearby then sighs and looks out the window. Her heart starts to grow heavy but she instantly pushes that aside as she chooses to look past what happened that night and gets up and starts getting ready, Hermione heads down to breakfast with a yawning Lavender and very upbeat Parvati. The Three girls sit down and start eating once their plates are covered in their favourites, Hermione opts for an English breakfast with the works. She's halfway through eating once Harry arrives in his Quidditch gear, he sits down across from her and starts eating a light but protein packed meal. He looks up when he feels her eyes on him, he smiles which makes her automatically smile back in return.

They both strike up a conversation about the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, she listens intently as he describes his doubts about the match and she tries her ernest to help relieve his worries. He gives her a big smile and thanks her whoch surprises her, he then gives her a cheeky grin and says to her.

Harry: if you could trade places with anyone in your life who would it be? And why? *pauses as he thinks about something which makes her wait* but if it's someone that has died you take their place completely, as in you go through what they had gone through before they were finally laid to rest.

Hermione: *looks at him perplexed, sets her mouth into a thin line goes to say something but pauses. She thinks about what he says then a flush runs through her body and up her neck to her cheeks which stains them slightly pink* well I'd have to say Ginny of course.

Harry: *raises an eyebrow at her curiously* why?

Hermione: *meeting his gaze steadily as her heart starts to race* well, I'd be living the life I've - *quickly shuts her mouth as the beast rears it's head and nearly makes her say something she'll regret, she adverts his gaze and curses herself silently*

Harry: *softly* Mione

Hermione: no *looks him in the eyes again, glad she finally has some control back* I will not say it, do not push or prod Harry as I will not say it.

Harry: *slightly taken-a-back, he opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by two well-known voices*

Ron: morning Harry

Ginny: morning Harry

Harry and Hermione both look towards the Weasley siblings, Hermiones insides twist sharply and her breakfast threatens to come back up, she firces her rage down which nearly erupts when she's practically forced to move over as Ron pushes his way between her and another Gryffindor who goes to complain but is immediately told to sod off by Ron. Hermione's lip presses into a hard line as she glares at Ron but he just shrugs and starts stuffing his face greedily full of this morning's fresh bacon and eggs. Hermione looks back over at Harry and immediately wishes she hadn't as the raging beast inside of her that she always has trouble controlling raises it's head again when she sees Ginny giving Harry a kiss. She grits her teeth as practically forces herself to start shouting her mantra in her head to try and put it back into submission before it can say anything or making her do anything.

She clutches her knife and fork tightly as she focuses on her goblet of juice while her mantra slowly but surely starts making the beast stop fighting and grow bored, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself before she ignores the three of them and goes back to eating her now cold breakfast.

Lavender and Parvati look at her from nearby as they had also just witnessed the scene before them, they go to stand as if to say they are coming over but she gives them a firm shake of her head which makes them stop then sit back down. Parvati mouthes that she hope she knows what she's doing before turning back to her conversation with Neville, Hermione tries her best to force her food down into her ever turning stomach. She ignores all conversations and barely registered that everyone has left the great hall and has started heading towards the quidditch pit till she feels the wind wipe at her haor that she finally comes to herself, she looks around as the cheering and roaring of the students finally hit her. She looks up and sees harry darting around the pitch while Lee Jordan does the commentary, she berates herself for not paying attention and forces heraelf to focus on ths game till she relaxes and starts to enjoy herself.

The game ends in a tie which is extremely rare from what she's been told, she follows the Gryffindor team into the great hall and sits down next to Harry automatically. She can practically feel Ginny's hot breath and dagger like stare on the back of her neck before feeling her brush past and try to force herself between them two, Harry objects loudly about being pushed then finally realises Hermione is sitting next to him. Ginny notices this then starts having a tantrum which makes everyone look at them in shock.

Harry: *stands then snarls lowly under his breath* for fuck sake Ginny, grow up. She's my bestfriend and there's nothing you can say or do that'll make that stop happening.

Ginny stands there practically in tears then screams at him and runs out of the great hall, everyone is silent as they all take what just happend in. Harry snarls under his breath and faces the table and sits back down, his eyes dark and filled with anger that stops anyone from trying to talk to him. Hermione stares at her plate in complete shock then her cheeks start to go a dark red as what Harry said starts repeating itself in her head, she covers her face just as small talk around the great hall starts up again. Her heart races ever quicker and her cheeks get all tingly as fights a stupid grin, she peeks through her fingers at Harry and is taken by surprise when she is greeted by the jeweller green eyes that haunt her sleep. She swallows heavily and slowly lowers her hands to her lap, she keeps eye contact as she watches every emotion flit across his face and eyes.

Hermione: *softly* Harry...

Harry shakes himself and blinks slowly then turns towards the plate infront of him, she watches a sort of war going on in his eyes as she sees him fight with something deep inside. She turns to her own plate and starts to slowly eat and drink her fill, she feels more then sees Harry stand and grab her arm. She quickly fills her mouth with food before she's dragged from the room by the arm firmly but his grip gentle, she follows him as she tries her best to swallow the food that tries to lodge itself in her throat. Once theyve stoppes walking she coughs as the last bit finally goes down, she taps her chest and hopes it doesn't try to work its way back up.

Harry: *his back to her, softly* how long have you known?

Hermione: *croaks, clears her throat then tries again* known what?

Harry: don't play dumb with me Hermione *turns and looks at her, his eyes stormy and dark* How long have you known that Ginny has been seeing Dean behind my back?

Hermiones heart drops and she pales instantly, Harry notices and pain and betrayal fills his eyes. Hermione tries to speak but Harry puts his hand up to stop her instantly, she feels tears well up in her eyes as Harry looks at her pained and confused. She hears a shattering intake of breath come from him which makes the tears start to fall, his cheeks stain with his own tears. Hermione goes to step towards him but he quickly backs up and gives her a warning glance, her heart shatters as she sees the damage she's caused by the secret she kept hidden from him becomes clear.

Hermione: *pleading* Harry, please. I was just trying to protect you-

Harry: *snarls* trying to protect me? From what? Your own ego? Your own need to wedge yourself between me and Ginny? *his expression darkens* I should've listened to her, she was practically right about you. Your nothing but a vulture looking for its next meal.

Hermione gasps and a sharp pain renders her speechless and tears spill from her eyes, her face scrunched up pain as a sob escapes her lips and she runs out of the room and away from him. She doesn't see Lavender, Parvati, Neville or the others in their small group as she runs passed them as tears cloud her vision and cries of pure agony escape her lips, she doesn't witness the tongue lashing the others gave Harry when he came out of the room they had just occupied or the fight that broke out between Harry and Neville over her. Hermione locks herself up in a dark classroom and curls up in a corner as she just lets everything out, she cries and howls till she can't anymore. She cries herself hoarse and near on blind as her eyes are puffy from her tears and how hard she rubbed them raw, she welcomes the agony and darkness as she lets the beast loose. It just stares at her with pity in its eyes, it doesn't even jest or poke fun at her for the condition she's in, it waits patiently for her to get some self control before it speaks.

Inner Hermione: are you just going to let that happen? Are you going to just sit here for the rest of the day? Or are you going to go out there and actually do something about it?

It stares it's cold, hard gaze at her till she squirms uncomfortably then sighs heavily. She stares at her hands and wishes she could change what had happened, she flinches as Harry's words slice through her again and fresh tears falls but she takes a deep breath and tries her best to calm down. She looks at her inner beast and suddenly their thought patterns join together which takes them both by surprise, they lock eyes as they both mentally cone to an agreement. Hermione slowly starts to stand up as she hears voices calling her name nearby, she calls out to them and goes and unlocks the door just as the handle turns and it flies open. Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Neville, and Seamus all greet her, the girls gasp and Neville jaw tightens but he winced in pain.

Hermione: *seeing Nevilles bloody lip* what in the world...?

Luna: *dreamily* we can explain later, what we want to know is. Are you ok?

Hermione: *fits back more tears, takes a shuddering breath but is stopped by Lavender*

Lavender: *gently* let's go she Madam Pomfrey, I know it may not be very helpful but it's always good to talk to an adult and well, she came to mind first *shrugs as the others stare at her* what?

Hermione nods in agreement and they all head towards the hospital wing, Seamus helps Neville walk as Hermione sees him limping slightly. They cut her off everytime she starts to ask about it till she just drops the subject all together, the enter the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey or on them in a flash.

M. Pomfrey: good heaven boys! What have you done to yours?! Come come, quickly *she leads them to a nearby bed* Let's see to these wounds, I dare say that if I ask I know I won't be getting a straight answer from any of you. Just be lucky I won't be including your head of house in this.

She chastises them all and then mumble and apology, she goes about helping Neville and gives him a tonic to help alleviate the pain then disappears into her office. They all either sit or stand around Neville as he takes the tonic, he makes a disgusted face and gags.

Seamus: better you then me, but you did give a mean right hook though.

Luna: fantastic actually.

Lavender: oh heaven's no! He's lucky that we were all there to pry them apart.

Parvati: exactly *crosses her arms as she huffs* they don't allow violence in the school you know! You could've gotten into a lot of trouble if we hadn't of stopped you both, I know you'll both get into a lot of trouble once the teachers finally figure out what to do with you both.

Hermione: what happened?

Neville: nothing.

Luna: nothing.

Lavender: nothing.

Parvati: nothing.

Seamus: the most glorious thing ever!

The four of them glare at him which makes him shrug and cause Hermione to be even more confused. She doesn't push them further as she's not sure she's ready to hear what happened, she sits down next to Neville on the free chair that Lavender gave to her. She pats Nevilles hand gently which makes him smile then they all look up sharply as they hear raised angry voices, they all stiffen and prepare for the worst when Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey come towards them. They all cower before Prof. McGonagall's heavy and angry stare.

Prof. McGonagall: I'm only going to ask this once, what happened.

All but Hermione start talking at once about Harry and about Neville, they all chime in about the fight the two boys had and the damage they've both done. Their voice die down as a stormy look crosses the Professors face, she looks at Hermione who carefully meets her gaze.

Prof. McGonagall: Miss Granger.

Hermione: *swallows as she squares her shoulders and keeps her back straight* it all started not that long after quidditch-

Hermione recounts the events of her version from when the first incident had happened in the great hall till now, the whole time that she spoke the others stayed silent but all eyes were on the Professors. Once she had finished tears spill down her cheeks and she sniffles, she quickly turns her face away and wipes at her cheeks as the others shake themselves from their silent stupor.

Prof. McGonagall: *clears her throat, gently* Miss Granger I'd like to see you in my office once you are relieved from here.

She nods and takes the tissue gently from Parvatis outstretched hand, she blows her nose gently and looks down at her hands.

Prof. McGonagall: as for you Mr. Longbottom you will be resting here while Professor Flitwick goes and gets the Headmaster, the rest of you neeed to leave and dont let me catch you fighting with Mr. Potter again, he will also be dealt with accordingly. There is a lot of damage to school property, do not be surprised if you receive a severe punishment Mr. Longbottom.

She gives him a stern look then gestures for Hermione to get up and follow her, Hermione stands and after a few short hugs from her friends she follows the professor to her office. Hermione enters her office and is gestures towards a chair, she sits down and waits for the professor to do the same. Professor McGonagall looks at her with gentle and kind eyes, she passes a tin towards her with biscuits inside but Hermione gently refuses. She shrugs and puts the tin back down and the lid on top, she sighs and watches Hermione closely.

Prof. McGonagall: when did this all start? And I mean the fighting and arguing between Harry and Ginny. I know it isn't exactly my place to poke my nose into but if it endangers my students then it is in my best interest to find out everything before I make a final verdict.

Hermione nods then starts telling her everything, she doesnt hold anything back as she explains in detail what ginny has done and how harry has acted. She tells her about the what happened in the bathroom and the threats to her person from Ginny during the many weeks leading up to the big fight, she steels herself as her breath catches on the conversation she had with Harry in the classroom before she ran off. Her heart darkens, squeezes and grows extremely heavy as her eyes profile with the tears she is not allowing herself to shed. She looks up at the Professor who nods and allows her to skip thay part, hermione tells her the rest from her point of view up until now.

Professor McGonagall sits there with her hands clasps as she stares at Hermione intensely, hermione shifts slightly as the gaze turns uncomfortably like her parents when she was caught with a biscuit she wasn't allowed to have, Professor McGonagall sighs then closes her eyes briefly, she looks back at Hermione then stands.

Prof. McGonagall: alright, I'll escort you back to your dormitory and will have a chat with Miss Brown and Miss Patil. Until then I want you to speak nothing if this to anyone until I have gotten when I need.

Hermione stands and nods gently, she is then lead back to the Gryffindor common room and up to her dorm room where Lavender and Parvati wait. They both look up and stand immediately, they start to speak but Professor McGonagall stops them.

Prof. McGonagall: May I speak to you both outside please.

They nod in unison and follow the professor from the room, Hermione goes to her bed and gets changed quickly before sliding into bed and covering herself fully with her blanket, she closes her eyes and let's her emotions out. She doesn't hear the girls reenter or feel them nearby as they gently speak together, she cries herself to sleep and wishes she could be anywhere but in the castle. Hermione was not disturbed once she had fallen asleep, Lavender and Parvati go about their business as they've been instructed to do, they go to their classes but always check in between them to see how she is. They start to grow worried nearing the end of the day and having gotten no response from Hermione, Professor McGonagall reassures them that Hermione is just in a recover process and will need time to get back to her old self again, she praises then for always being there for her and thanks them for always trying their best.

Two weeks go by since the fight and Hermione is only just know becoming brave enough to try and go to the bathroom alone, she promised Parvati and Lavender that she will be ok and that if she ever needs thsm she will call for them. She carries her toiletries to the bathroom and peeks inside, she sees no one and starts to relax, she walks inside and closes the door behind her. She starts the bath up then goes and undresses while she waits for it to fill, she sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror. Hermione gently runs her hands over her now pale and sunken face, she runs her fingers through her matted and dirty hair while her eyes travel over the rest of her naked body. Tears well up but she fights them back as she knows she did this to herself, she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes then turning away from the mirror she goes and gets into the bath.

Hermione starts washing herself slowly and making sure her hair gets thoroughly scrubbed, she pauses after her second rinse as a thought crosses her mind. She starts to feel the familiar stirs of excitment as she quickly finishes up and goes back to the dorm room with all her belongings, she looks for Lavender and Parvati but only finds Lavender in the dorm room.

Hermione: Lavender, do you know where Parvati is?

Lavender: *looks up shocked at her tone of excitement* um, yeah she just went down to the great hall to grab us some lunch. Is everything ok?

Hermione: yes, well I think so. I was wondering if I could ask you both a huge favour.

Lavenders face instantly lights up as Hermione tells her what she wants from her, she drops what she's done and starts excitedly buzzing about while Hermione watches her while laughing softly. Parvati comes back with a small basket of goodies to an excited Lavender and a towel wrapped Hermione.

Parvati: um...

Lavender: no time to explain, its time to get working!

Lavender and Hermione explain to Parvati what is going on between eating and the sound of cutting scissors, Parvati grows just as excited then she's she'll be right back and dashes from the room quickly. Hermione and Lavender finishes off what's left in the basket just after lavender is finished with Hermione, Lavender holds a mirror up for her and she gasps in surprise. They look at each other then nod in unison, Parvati arrives with a small package in her hands.

Parvati: I ordered this a few days ago, glad it finally arrived though! Now it's my turn

Parvati takes over from Lavender, the three of them laugh, joke and spend much needed quality time together. About roughly an hour or so later the girls are finished and Hermione feels fresh and new, she stares at herself in the mirror at her new transformation. She gently and shakily touches her now short, permanently straightened black with blonde streaked hair. She can't believe her eyes let alone believe what she had done, she swallows then straightens up. She gives herself a small smile which then gradually turns into a full blown grin and tears flowing down her cheeks, Parvati comes and checks on her and is immediately alarmed and rushes to her side.

Parvati: what's wrong? Are you ok?

Hermione: *stuttering* i-i'm fine, I promise. It's just... look at me.

They both stare at her in the mirror.

Parvati: *looking confused* what? Don't you like it? Oh I know I shouldn't have done these colours, I'm sorry-

Hermione: No, no. That's not it.

Parvati: then what?

Hermione: *turns and looks at her, smiling as she wipes the tears* I love it.

Parvatis face transforms into a gentle and warm smile, they hug tightly then go and see Lavender who reacts the same way as Parvati till they explain and she calls down. Hermione let's them fuss over her some more till they have to head to classes, both girls agree that they will stay with her for the whole day and they make sure that Hermione is fine with them sitting with her. She nods then the three if them start getting ready and head down into the common room, the room instantly goes quiet when she enters then components start flooding in that Hermione starts getting overwhelmed till the other two step in. She spots Harry sitting near the fireplace fiddling with his tie and staring into the fire, she lowers her eyes and follows the girls out and misses the glance he gives in her direction and the regret on his face.

The Three girls head to their first class of the day with head held high and smiles on their faces, they enter the room confidently and find seats together. Other gryffindors and another house enter the room shortly after, nobody is able to focus at all through the whole class because of Hermiones new transformation. She tries her best to not let their stares get to her to much and is super glad that Lavender and Parvati are there with her, they stick true to their word and keep to her sids every step of the way. They sit together during classes and meals, they have their study groups with Neville, Seamus, and Luna in the library and they have their girly sessions in their room. A few weeks go by and Hermione has her hair touched up and starts dressing a little bit more revealing, Lavender and Parvati stare in amazement but don't judge as they decide to follow suit as well.

Hermione is now feeling like her old self but with a totally new look, she doesnt roll in the attention as it annoys her but she keeps up appearance to let herself really know she's back. With Halloween just recently passed and Christmas looking up ahead Hermione starts thinking about whether or not she should go and visit her parents for the holidays or if she should stay her, she knows Lavender and Parvati will be going to their families as will most of Gryffindor tower and most importantly the Weasleys will be going as well. Hermione has noticed that ever since she's gotten back to her old self Ginny has been avoiding the common room whenever she's there, shes been staying well away grom her which has her puzzled and wondering why as she hasn'tdone anything to her of even said anything to her.

As she ponders over this both Lavender and Parvati sit down on either side of her and start eating, Hermione is so lost in thought she doesnt even notice their arrival. Lavender pokes her gently which makes her jump slightly.

Lavender: sorry, you seemed lost with the fairies.

Hermione: no it's my fault *picks up the daily prophet while she listens to them both start talking*

Parvati: *sips her drink then turns to hermione* so, have you heard?

Hermione: hm? *looks at her* heard what?

Parvati: *rolls her eyes* Harry and Ginny have split up, she's been seen avoiding the common room like it's the plague ever since. She's furious as Dean wants nothing to do with her also.

Lavender: *reading a letter* serves her right for how she treated them both, once Harry caught wind of them hanging out together after their spat last month he went charging in full throttle. Neither so it coming, Harry nearly got himself expelled but he ended up being put under house arrest and Dean has been in the hospital wing for three weeks with two broken ribs, a fractured femur, and a broken leg.

Parvati: he was furious, everyone was terrified of him.

Hermione: *mutters* and all I did was wallow in my own self pity while everyone else was in danger.

Lavender: hey, don't beat yourself up over it. He serves his time.

Parvati: and rightly so, but now he's become very straight laced and has even dropped Ron.

Hermione: *shocked* what?

Lavender: *laughs* you should've seen his face when Harrypractically through him out on his ass *laughs harder*

Parvati: *sniffs in indignation* yes well, Ron deserved it as well after all the nasty and horrible things he said about Hermione.

Lavender: *sobers up* indeed, he's also been stripped of his prefect badge and had a months detention with Professor Snape.

Hermione: oh.

Stunned, Hermione sits there as she lets the girls talk while this new set of information swirls around in her head, her brow furrows as it turns into a noisy hive. She closes her eyes and starts saying her mantra in her head till she finally relaxes and the noise has disappeared, she opens her eyes again and her eyes involuntary start moving upwards. They land on a face she knows all to well with eyes that still haunt her dreams, she sucks in a sharp breath which catches the attention of both girls. They both look at Harry scathingly as he stands there looking at Hermione and not paying them any mind, they both search each others faces but don't look away as they challenge the other to try and look away first.

Something in Harry's eyes shifts but it disappears as soon as it appeared, Hermione starts to feel the familiar tug at her heart but immediately stamps down on it which makes her eyes harden. Harry's eyes slowly start to cool then he turns and walks away, Hermione suddenly let's out a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding in. Her heart reacts violently to his absence which makes her hands start to shake and her breathing quicken, both Lavender and Parvati quickly get up and lead her to the nearest girls bathroom. They give her a breather and watch her closely, she closes her eyes and leans against the basin while slowing ber heart rate back to normal and evening out her breathing.

Lavender: oh hun.

Parvati: you really do still love him.

Hermione: *she keeps her eyes tightly closed as she whispers through silent tears* shit...

The two girls look at each other hopelessly then go and hug her as they silently let her cry, they help to clean her up once she's feeling much better and calmer. Instead of going back to the great hall they head towards their first class of the day, they keep Hermione talking so that she doesn't lapse back into her shell. They speed through the day and through their meals, as they are just about to head into the common room they are stopped by Harry. The girls stand infront of Hermione like guards but he doesn't budge, his eyes stay on Hermione the whole time.

Lavender goes to step forward but Parvati stops her with a hand on her wrist which draws Harry's attention to them at last, Parvati has a silent conversation with Harry while Lavender and Hermione wait anxiously. Harry steps aside and Parvati starts dragging a now protesting Lavender into the common room leaving Hermione alone with him, neither look at each other and neither move or speak. They stand there for a few minutes then wirelessly Harry starts heading away from portrait, Hermione looks up just as he pauses and turns to look back at her, his eyes saying follow him then he turns back around and keeps walking. She hesitates but knowing he really doesn't like to be left waiting she follows slowly.

Harry opens a door to an empty classroom and waits till she enters it willingly before stepping in behind her and closing it, he creates a small blue flame with his wand woordlessly which hermione praises him silently for then berates herself for doing so. She watches Harry closely as he puts the small flame into a jar then sets it gently on top of a desk, he keeps his back to her which lets her see that his shoulders are very tense then she steps back slightly as he turns around to gave her. Their eyes meet and she feels that familiar tug again and the beasts stirs sluggishly inside her, he watches her expressions closely as she tries to rain in her emotions. He lifts his chin ever so slightly which she does in return as a silent rebuke and another challenge floats in the air between them, she stays pressed up against the wall as she watches the dark figure before her.

Her mind and heart race a million miles a minute as the beast wakes fully and blinks at them both, the beast quivers at his heated gaze and actually blushes from it which makes her end up feeling flushed and hot. The beast whines and tries to go back down the hole it came from but it does so weakly and without much enthusiasm, Hermione starts to softly pant as her needs shake from his heavy gaze. Harry slowly starts walking-well more like stalking-towards her, she closes her eyes and wills herself to be somewhere else, anywhere else but here under his heavy and dark gaze. She feels more then sees him stop Just right infront of her, her breathing quicken as she shivers at the slightest touch of his finger tips against her collarbone. It disappears just as quickly as it appeared, she feels him step back but doesn't open her eyes.

Harry: *softly so to disguise his emotions* I know I have a lot of explaining to do and a lot to apologize for, i know that i do not expect you to trust me ever again or to think of me as a friend *he stumbles over the word but quickly fixes it* I do not want to force my friendship upon you nor will I, i will go back to having just first met you again just so we can hopefully go back to what we had before *she opens her mouth* no please. Let me finish, I shouldn't have let this get as bad as it did, it had ruined the best thing I had ever had and I don't mean Ginny.

He steps forward again and gently cups the side of her face which makes her shiver then gasps softly, he runs his thumb gently over her lower lip till her eyes open.

Harry: I deeply apologize for how I've acted towards you, towards Neville and the others and for saying those things which I deeply regret saying. I know my apology won't be enough to mend the bond I had destroyed with my words and actions *his eyes sadden as his voice drops to a soft plea* but I would do anything, and I mean anything to be by your side again. I'd stake my life to never ever leaving you or hurting you ever again, I'd rather be an outcast by your hands then go through that again.

He looks down and swallows violently and takes a shuddering breath before looking back up at his, his gaze now steady but still slightly sad.

Harry: Hermione Jane Granger. I, Harry James Potter stake my life, my soul, and my blood on protecting you till the day I die whether that be by your hand or by another's while being your shield and your sword *softly as he bends his knee infront of her and points his wand tip at his heart and places her hand gently around it* May I please have your blessing to be your shield or sword or shall this wand in your hand pierce my heart and send me to my eternal rest.

Hermiones eyes widen as she goes over what he just said, her mind races as she tries to quickly think of something bht onky comes up blank, the beast inside her looks her in the eye then down at him.

Inner Hermione: I guess it's like a marriage proposal? But I can feel the sincerity oozing off him which is making me feel nauseous *looks back at her* whatever you decide you must decide quickly, I hear approaching foot steps and they are coming fast. Decide to either accept it or kill him, I will not help you this time.

Her beast then promptly disappears and leaves her feeling rather affronted but also scared, she looks down at a waiting Harry as her heart fights with her head. She feels tears well and fall but she doesnt wipe them away, ahe sniffles then promtply says.

Hermione: we have to get out of here, if you can prove your worth right now and show me you are worthy of me even trying to salvage what you have destroyed at this very moment.

Harry stands and stashes his wand away, he takes her hand and briskly walks towards the door without a word, he takes a peek outside after dousing the blue flame. They both hear approaching footsteps which makes Harry grip her hand tightly, he braces himself then sorts off at a brisk walk. They hear a someone cry out in surprise then start telling them to turn around and come back, Hermione starts to slowly panic and goes to turn but Harry picks up speed till they are practically running with the person running after them, harry starts going through corridors and hidden passageways till they come to a rest in a passage she's never been in before.

Hermione pants as she braces herself against the wall and looks back the way she came, Harry breathing heavily in front of her does the same. They wait for god knows how long before they start slowly walking in their current direction. Harry grabs her hand after having dropped when they stopped for a breather and comes to a complete stop around the corner, she looks back at him and her heart squeezes then races quickly.

Harry: *looking at her so intently that she sees a shift in his eye colour*

Hermione: Harry?

Harry: *squeezes her hand tightly* Mione, do you trust me?

Hermione: *looks him face on and her mind and heart scream at her as it's already made a decision* yes.

That's the end of that chapter :D

If there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes please let me know, I don't always go over my writting and when I do I do tend to miss a few things.

Please tell me below what you thought of it.

Any constructive criticism is muchly appreciated!

If your comment is nasty towards myself or the story it will be removed!

No hate please! It's one of many stories I hope to create and share with you all

Peace out!

~ B


End file.
